Cuchivilu
The '''Cuchivilu '''is one being with the upper body in the form of pig. Very robust, with long fangs and bulging eyes, the bottom is a very thick snake. He lives in marshy places, always by the sea, buried in the mud, leaving only its nose into the air to breathe. Man's presence irritates. They say that the female can give birth up to 12 Cuchivilus and teats with which feeds are arranged in his spine. Generally, in the early days of the pups, she gives them their favorite foods, which are exclusively oysters and clams in growth stage. This mythological creature is hated by fishermen, and who know him as the destroyer of fish weirs, chilotes system used for hoisting the fish. On the beach have a fence made of sticks, woven baskets and close together as each other, so just be possible that the sea water to drain or seep. This pen is shaped like a horseshoe, and its opening is located toward the earth, so the pen remains covered by high tide and low tide, are caught quantities of fish and seafood then easily collected in the Chiloe available in baskets. This is an ingenious way to fish, which is also utilized by The Cuchivilu, which appears in the pens destroying it, completely. Snares fish and seafood to your appetite satiated while removing the sand with its snout, like any pig of the inhabitants of the land. It is detected by the grunts and leaves the unmistakable imprint therefore not reused again that poultry considering since then, for fear of scabies in the sand leaving the body of this animal. But, some pens to be repaired again after a while and "cleaned" using a special ceremony called "Chepu", which is removed the spell. If there is such a thing as a Southern Walrus it might also be called by the name of Cuchivilu as being a tusked "Sea-Pig." There is some confusion in the mythological sea-creatures off of Chile and it is possible that the tusks are also referred to as "Horns". In many sites of Chiloe's province, a special and easy way of fishing is still used. In the beach a semicircular fence of branches is made open to the land. This fence is called Corral de Pesca. When the tide is high, the fish weir is covered by water, and when the tide is down, the fish that came close to the beach are trapped in the fish weir. From time to time a monster called Cuchivilu appears from the sea. This monster has half a body of pig and half snake. This animal comes into the fishing fish weir to destroy it, and eats the fish inside it. With this visit the site will become cursed, and a fish will never become trapped again inside of it. But there is a way to destroy the witchcraft : a magical ceremony called Cheputo. Category:It's Something Category:Cryptozoology Category:Cryptids Category:Hybrids Category:Snakes Category:Serpents Category:Sea Creatures Category:Sea Serpents Category:Oceanic Cryptids Category:Cryptids of South America Category:Pinnipeds